


Bad Girls Club

by Anonymous



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ronnie's waiting for you in the bedroom, and tonight you know exactly what you want him to do for you.
Relationships: Ronnie Radke/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Bad Girls Club

He raises his head as you walk in. He’s on his knees at the foot of the bed — naked — as instructed. He pouts a little when you catch his chin, digging your thumb nail, painted black cherry, into his pink lip. You can understand. After all, you had made him wait. 

Wait right here in your bedroom with his head down, short hair tumbling into his eyes, and his hands on his knees (not touching the erection you can now clearly see hanging heavy between his slightly parted thighs). Wait nearly 45 minutes while you’d showered and gotten ready for that evening’s _activities_. It must have been excruciating. At least, you hoped so. 

‘Hm,’ you say softly, turning his face from one side to the other. His dark eyes flick up to yours once before he drops them down again. ‘—what I’m going to do with you, Ronnie, huh?’ 

‘Anything you want,’ he says and you snort, slipping your thumb into his mouth pressing into his tongue. The inside of his mouth is hot, sticky with saliva and it gives you an idea. His dark eyelashes flicker as you let your thumb slip from his mouth. 

‘Oh? Well, Ronnie baby,’ you say, chuckling softly, ‘—that’s good.’ You turn from him and he lets out a low whine of frustration. It makes your heart skip and you smile, although your back is to him so he’ll never know how much you like to hear him whine. 

You walk over to the dresser. You take out the harness, picking out the longest dildo from your collection. It's neon pink and this pleases you. You fasten the dick in place and slip into the harness, tightened the straps on your waist and thighs. You can hear Ronnie shifting behind you. _So._ He might have an idea what’s coming; if he’s been peeking. You glance at him over your shoulder. He’s looking at your ass. Of course. Maybe on other nights you wouldn’t mind, but tonight you’re feeling mean. 

‘Eyes down,’ you snap and he flinches, dropping his eyes back to the carpet. You snort softly, turning and walking back towards where he’s knelt. Your feet make a muffled sound on the floorboards and you can see his hands tense as you get closer. You through the lube on the bed, examining the top of his hanging head.

‘C’mon,’ you say, extending a hand to cup under his chin and forcing his head up, ‘—you can look at me, you want to, right?’

‘All the time, baby,’ he says, smirking. You snort at him, rubbing your thumb along his jaw. His eyes cross a little as he takes in the cock sticking out from your hips.

‘Hm,’ you say, ‘why don’t we use that pretty mouth. Open.’ You pull a little on his jaw and feel his muscles flexing as he opens wide. The inside of his mouth is pink and his tongue pokes out. You take the opportunity to catch the tip between your thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling it a little. Ronnie makes a soft moue of discomfort and you let him go, brushing your knuckles against his cheek. 

You remove your hand from him and fit it around the cock. You can see his pupils are blown wide as you guide the cock into his mouth. He grunts then moans around the cock. You feel your skin starting to flush as heat uncurls at the core of your body. You put a hand on the back of his head, fingers twisting in his dark hair. 

‘Get it wet good and wet, baby,’ you tell him, starting to rock your hips and watching as the cock slides in and out of his mouth. He moans again, shifting, pushing up into your hands. Obviously wanting it, wanting it to be used, wanting you fucking into his mouth. That’s fine, you’re happy to oblige. You stroke his cheek, feeling the light prickle of his stumble. 

He moans, shifting again. You can see his hands tight on his thighs, hips ticking up in time to yours as they thrust uselessly into the empty air. He moans again. You smile, thumbing a tear from the crease of his eye as you push in deeper. You put your other hand on his throat, feeling it working as he fights to swallow the cock.  
You pull out, leaving him gasping. He pants, eyes on your face. His lips are glossy with saliva, pouty and slightly swollen. 

‘Get on the bed,’ you say, gesturing for him to climb up. He pushes himself up to stand. Ducking his head and lowering his chin to keep his eyes on yours. He’s close enough that you can feel his body heat radiating from his skin. You don’t mind him looming over you a little; you both know who’s in control. 

You put a hand on his tattooed chest, feeling it rising and falling with his breathing. You trace your hand down his stomach and over the cut of his hip. You lace your fingers through the short hair at the base of his cock. Then one you run one finger down it. The warmth from his skin is intoxicating and you’d like to lick every inch of it. But that was for another night. 

He huffs a breath. You glance up at him, smiling in spite of yourself. There’s a dark flush across his cheeks, and his short hair’s tumbling into his face. You can smell clean sweat in the dips of his collar bones and you imagine the taste of salt on his skin. He shifts on his feet, ducking his head more. Asking to be touched.

‘ _Mm_ , baby, you’re impatient tonight,’ you say, stroking under his chin again. ‘—now, get on the bed. I won’t ask again.’ You slap his face lightly and he bites his lip, exhaling hard. He gets up on the bed, settling on all fours. You get up as well, patting the inside of his thigh to make him spread them wider. 

‘Head down,’ you instruct, putting a hand on his hip. He huffs again but does it, sinking his head down between his elbows. You snag the lube from where you’d tossed it onto the sheets. Flipping the cap, you move forward on your knees, the dildo jutting from your hips brushes against the flushed skin of his inner thigh. He groans softly when he feels you slip one lubed finger between his cheeks. 

‘You like that, baby?’ you murmur as he whines. He nods, hands fisting in the sheets above his head as you add another finger. You bite your lip, letting your fingers slip in and out on him. His skin is hot and smooth, and you can feel him clenching as you work him open. He groans, back arching as you add another finger. 

‘Mm,’ you say, slipping your fingers out. You let out a low appreciative whistle, holding his cheeks apart to look at him. His skin is glossy and deep pink, and you can see it clutching in the absence of your fingers, begging to be filled. 

‘Oh Ronnie baby, _look_ at you,’ you say and he moans, muffling his mouth against the sheets. ‘—you this, baby? You wanna feel my cock?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he groans, pushing his ass back into your hands, ‘—fuck _yeah_. I want it, I really fuckin’ want it.’ You hum, pleased by the desperation in his voice. You take a hold of the dick, slick it and guide it to press up against his hole. He moans deep in his chest and you thumb in the tip. 

You squeeze his hip with your free hand, pushing into him until your hips are fitted up flush against his. You can hear him giving little gasping breaths as you start to rock your hips into shallow thrusts. 

‘—fuck,’ he says as you take a hold of his hips, digging in your nails. 

You look at his back, watching the muscles flexing and contracting beneath the tattoos on his skin. You nearly bite through your lip, tasting metal, as you look at the dick sliding in and out of his hole. You let your lip go with difficulty, licking at the indents of you teeth, as you start to fuck into him harder and harder. 

He grunts, shifting on his elbows, and you can see his biceps popping as he pushes back against you, giving you as much as you can give him. He moans as you grip his thighs, fingers digging in. You feel sweat prickling across your skin; across your back and at the base of your spine, between your breasts and in the ditches of your elbow. The familiar chafe of the strap around your waist and thighs is starting to get more noticeable. You arch your back, pushing your hair back off your face. He whines again — he must be getting close. And suddenly you want to look at him. You pull out and he gasps sharply. 

‘On your back, baby,’ you say, pausing to give his ass an appreciative squeeze. He flops onto his stomach and rolls, panting hard. You grin at him. His dark eyes are glassy as you fit a hand behind his knee and start to push back in. He moans loud and raw, and you can feel your pulse throbbing between your thighs at the sound of it. 

When you’re buried back inside him, you fit both your hands behind his knees, folding him up as much as the flexibility of his hips will allow and starting pounding into him. 

‘ _Fuck—_ ’ he groans through his teeth. 

‘Touch yourself,’ you gasps out, ‘ _Ron_ — touch yourself.’ He moans at the words, bringing his hand down from where it was flopped on top of the bed above his head. You feel you skin tingling as he takes a hold of his cock. He jerks himself, rough and quick. His hips buck up into you as he fucks into his fist. You fuck into him harder as well, timing it to his strokes so that he writhes and arches. You can feel your skin sticking to his, your palms slipping slick behind the bends of his knees.

His low moaning stops, leaving only his sticky breathing, as his spine curves up and you know he’s inch from coming. He won’t ask permission. But he also won’t do it without permission. So he squirms, seeking your eyes, wordlessly pleading. You’re feeling merciful. 

‘Come, baby. Come for me,’ you say and his eyes go unfocused as he strokes himself a couple of times before he does. You watch him gasp and sweat through the orgasm, rocking your hips in shallow thrusts to working him through it. He moans softly. 

You let his legs down and pull out. He groans, flopping out in a starfish, and you chuckle. You can see his come on his stomach as he wriggles himself against the mattress. 

‘C’mon,’ you say, slipping out the bed and stripping below the waist. ‘—you’re not done.’ You click your fingers and point to the rug beside the bed. He gets up quickly, limbs still a little clumsy from the orgasm. But he stumbles to his knees by the bed. You push him back enough for you to sit before pulling back, knotting your hand in the short hair at the nape of his neck. 

You pull until his mouth is between your thighs and he starts to lick without being told. You exhale, feeling electricity sparking beneath your skin. You arch your back, hips rolling into him, pushing against his sticky mouth. You moan, digging your nails into his shoulders as you feel your face flush and your abdominal muscles contract. You feel his curling his tongue, lapping it over your hot, sensitive skin.

It’s almost painful how good his mouth feels on you. Moaning harder, you lean back as he takes hold of both your thighs to support you as your hands scrabble on the back of his neck and shoulders. You feel the sensation peak, sparking low in your stomach as the orgasm unfurls across your skin. You whine, spine curving and thighs trembling. All your muscles seem to contract all at once as you come, light flickering behind your eyes. 

You gasp, releasing your grip as you sink back onto the mattress. You feel him press a kiss to your thigh as he squeezes them gently before he gets up to flop on the bed beside you. 

You bring your hand from above your head, letting your fingers brush through his dark hair and your knuckles down his cheek. Revealing in the warmth of his body, beside you on the bed, you let out a contented sigh.


End file.
